


SBURB Developer's Log

by Nefer007



Category: Replay Value AU - Fandom
Genre: "Guide", Crossover, Madness, Replay Value AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer007/pseuds/Nefer007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff, things, total madness, and like two years behind the actual story.</p><p>Actually, make that coming up on four. It's just... gonna take a while for me to review the plot and catch up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. SBURB 1.0

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodsGiftToGrinds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGiftToGrinds/gifts).



> Warning: madness. Much madness. MUCH MUCH madness.
> 
> Welcome to Night of the Mongolian Safari. http://sburbunofficial.proboards.com/thread/1231/notms-sburb-alpha-bug-check?page=1
> 
> Go on and have a gander.

Full Release! WOO HOO!  
Jack Noir, this one's all yours!

BUGFIXES:  
Permadeath. No more murders in the game. (There is a one day hard deadline to corpsesmooch a downed player before they are removed from the session.) (We are not responsible for danmaku, bodies, and/or objects being sent flying when downed players are removed from sessions.)  
Forced Replays. Now instead of being forced into a replay, completed games will use the universe as a custom temporary lobby.  
Conflicting Land Modifiers: Angels and Horrorterrors cannot overlap anymore. Instead, such a land will become a Land of Peace and Quiet, and all entities will be moved to Server 2 (the war server.)  
You can end sessions early if all players involved decide to resign from the game. (This includes players taken out of the game via death.) (This cannot be done if there are two or less players, during the final boss fight, or during the first ten minutes of the game.)  
No more meteors. Sorry, but this is from an imported universe. Besides, the servers are stored in a third universe.  
Void aspect no longer bugs the game from hell to the Oort Cloud and back again. (This means no more glitched stats.)  
Rain players now cannot physically manipulate their own health meters through the wall. They have to get a dupliclone to do that for them.  
Trickster mode removed. Doppelgangers are inactivated for now.  
Aspects and Titles are now chosen by the player unless they play three failed sessions in a row.  
Jokerkind replaced with Improvkind and Deathscythekind.  
Seplurchitude hotfixed. Generally if it goes off, it's gonna go off during the Black King boss fight.  
Nightmare Heirs hotfixed. If a Land is invaded, Nightmare Heirs will show up and try to fight them off.  
Sprites fixed. Entry to the Medium now only requires a pre-punched card. Unprototyped Kernelsprites can still be used to complete the game. (If no Kernelsprites are prototyped, the Black King will default to having four legs, four eyes, two wings and four arms.)  
Lands of Frogs and X and Y are now the Frogs of X and Y.  
Exiles have been removed, at the request of John Egbert and Jack Noir.

New features:  
Racial powers. Some races have different stats and may even have Aspect powers by default.  
Biomes. This makes Lands of Angels or Lands of Horrorterrors a tad more livable. Such lands will be mostly comprised of Hallow or Crimson respectively.  
PVP. An incident with the land modifiers actually made one game entirely unwinnable because the conflicting modifiers caused the Angels and the Horrorterrors to replace the Prospit and Derse armies on the Battlefield. That universe was imported to server 2. Players can fight for any side they wish, as well as fighting both sides if they really want to.  
Creative Freebuild. Server 3 is a plot-based creative server.  
Ectobiology has been replaced by Ectofateology.

Outstanding Bugs:  
Pumpkins still vanish when noticed.  
Dersite forces may fail to kill the White King. In this case, it is advised to kill both the Black and White Queens and create two Ringwraiths (or just kill the White King yourself.)  
Heartless may show up in servers. However, they seem pretty darn tame.


	2. SBURB 1.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more madness. This is at about the middle post of page two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, http://sburbunofficial.proboards.com/thread/1231/notms-sburb-alpha-bug-check

New Features:  
Professions fully implemented. Professions can allow you to learn skills from other Aspects.  
Some Lands seem to be "lost" so please report these lands. It's not a bug.  
Racial player list expanded to include Horrorterrors, Carapacians, PROTOTYPED Carapacians, and Angels.  
Trickster Mode and Doppelgangers are back in. They don't screw things up so badly.

Bugfixes:  
Removed Herobrine  
Fixed crashing error when one million hit points are acquired.

New notable bugs:  
Black King death script fails to activate until two minutes have passed after his defeat. (Thankfully, he spends this time making a speech about how both sides had done each other a great wrong in fighting over-get this-what they wanted to do over summer vacation of their junior years of high school.)  
White Queen is now partying with the Prospitan Agents. (i.e. doing nothing)

Outstanding bugs:  
Zillium Grist still has nothing that uses it, just produces it.  
Pumpkins.  
Stairs. Even with the new bugfixes, ramps still remain stairs.  
Rain players still count as one of every player, and every player still counts as themselves.


	3. SBURB 2.42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still more insanity.

New Features:  
Freebuilding. Players can now place "blocks" that they "mine" and make forts.  
Exiles reintroduced.  
This game is now Python supported.  
Pesterchum upgraded to Trollian. We swear we will fix this in a future patch.  
Black King and World Hearts now "break" upon death. This means that you can pull them out again if you are using the Break modus.

New bugs:  
Slenderman-like entities have replaced Queens and Agents. Currently the only way to tell is if a Doppleganger starts to attack the Carapacian in question.  
Rage players now have a bugged mana pool that does not drain.  
Consorts have started disappearing from lands. We aren't certain if it's the Ignitions slipping into servers or something else.  
Drunken players have one million Mangrit when drunk.  
RED MILES unable to damage anything. The textures also remain indefinitely.  
Accidentally changed 2x3DENTKIND to 3x2DENTKIND. This is hilarious and we're gonna leave it in as is.  
All Lightsabers from LIGHTSABERKIND now appear to be replaced with cups. You can still block. This is hilarious and we're gonna leave it in as an option.  
Arrows and thrown objects are even more erratic than usual. This is hilarious and we're gonna leave it in as is.  
Collecting one million points by grazing DANMAKUKIND bullets causes a popup message about Touhou 12 having an error and needing to close. This is then followed by a nuclear explosion at the player's location.

Bugfixes:  
Removed Herobrine  
Removed Stairs  
Corrected coding in OhGodWhats. These are now Random Monsters.  
Fixed auto-ascension of Rain players if two or more dupliclones touched two different Quest Beds of non-Rain players at the same time.  
Fixed sleepwalking dreamselves.

Outstanding bugs:  
Pumpkins still don't exist.  
Green Sun still exists. This means that Ignitions can slip into sessions.  
Weeping Angels still exist. They have a 0.001% chance to spawn in the Underworld instead of a regular Angel. Wear dark sunglasses or iShades.  
Projectiles are still massively overpowered.


	4. SBURB 3.4.123

Bugfixes:  
Role Stealers have been patched out. However, this was at the expense of having to remove DANMAKUKIND for further fixing and changing GAXEKIND to GREATAXEKIND.  
Beat Mesas are scratchable again.  
Removed Herobrine  
Fixed a Vagabouncy error with Blood aspect powers and Dupliclones.

New Content:  
Mining. It's now possible to slowly reshape the land as you see fit!  
Hardcore mode is enabled by installing the SBURB disk while in the medium. This results in many of the old buggy features of SBURB coming back, including permadeath. Better round up the players and corpses before you take on the Black King.

New Bugs:  
Trying to brew Potions of Night Vision results in Potions of Blindness.

Outstanding Bugs:  
Stairs exist.  
Green Sun exists.  
Pumpkins STILL don't exist.


	5. SBURB 4

Bugfixes:  
Zillium Grist is now used to make Zilly Santas, which have received a price cut. Good way to make cash, though, even if they sell for nothing.  
Servers have stopped becoming unlinked. We had the whole code dart monkey staff working day and night to ensure the safety of our Dalek, troll and human customers.  
Pesterchum/Trollian accidentally became a program called Smogchatter, which clears some things up. Make sure to get a Memoboards account though, otherwise you can't get in.  
Fixed Potion confusion, as well as Cotions of Ponfusion being labeled "Potion of Confusion"  
Removed Herobrine (I do not want my boss spying on players thank you very much)  
New Features:  
A small count of PCGs created by a player is now on the server HUD. No more lost grist!  
Outstanding bugs:  
Clubs, juggling or otherwise, are filed under 1/2BOWKIND when they should at least be HAMMERKIND.  
Pumpkins exist  
Green Sun exists  
Stairs exist


	6. SBURB 4.3i

New Featur... wait, this... is from the future?!

Neutral Titles!

  * For the Combat class, we have the Dragoon! These guys simply follow orders to the letter for roleplay bonuses.
  * For the Inheritor class, we have the Lord! They just kinda lord it over their coplayers. (Amusingly enough, all sharks are Lords.)
  * For the Tactician class, we have the Commander! These players are able to design plans on the fly and lead others into combat, but only if asked to.
  * For the Cryptical class, we have the Scribe! Scribes can talk clearly and will give hints to their riddles.
  * For the Champion class, we have the Paragon! A Paragon will promote the ideals of their companions. Everyone of the Paragon profession is automatically a Paragon.
  * For the Explorator class, we have the Cartographer! This class explores early and shares their findings with other players... However, they're always aiming to make a buck.
  * The Protector class has the Seperator! These players will always have your back and will fearlessly follow orders. However, when things go wrong, they are the first to give the order to retreat.
  * The Displacement class has the Collector! Collectors will assemble collections of objects, and will trade items for their collection.
  * The Destroyer class has the Dervish! Like Dragoons and Paragons, a Dervish will follow orders to the letter. However, Dervishes are more likely to question orders that seem wrong. Everyone of the Dervish profession is always a Dervish.
  * The Performer class gets the Dancer! Dancers cheer coplayers on in combat, and are very good at managing Corruption.
  * Replacing the Clown class is the Producer! Producers treat the game like a stage, and lay out the tasks and orders for their group.
  * The Cataclysm class gets the Manipulator! These players can manipulate their raw Aspect to cause changes in other Aspects. For example, a Manipulator of Heart can change how another Aspect  _works_ , while a Manipulator of Void can nullify an Aspect's influence.
  * The Creative class has the Composer! Composers merely design things, letting others actually build their creations.



New Aspě̼̳̜̠̫͆̍c͕ͥͮͭ̿̆̍tͮ̇͋ͯ͏͎̲͍s̙̭̠͔̻̯!̭͉̼͗

  * T͋ͧ͐ͮ̍ͬ͗̊̄̉̆ͮ̾́̓̐̉̕͞͏̭͚̹͙̰̳̟̝̩̲ͅh̷̶̷̛͎̪̜͇̝ͨ̃̃̃ͬ̾̆ͭ̿́͌̋͢e̢̛͕͙̪̠̩̟̲̻̪̳̟̠̙͉̮̹̲̽͆̉̓́̆̇͡ͅ ̈́̔͑͗͊͏̴̺̱͕̹̮͇̖̖̮͈̯̪͚͚̝͝͝Â̴̷̡̭͎̭͚̝̞̤̪͎̱̺̄ͮͩ͢ͅs̼̩̘̹̙͓̠̞̠̻͓̭̬̦̻̉̂͗̓̔̈́̍̔̕ͅp̵̷̨̫̹̫̬ͥ̾͗́͛ͪ̋͗ͪ̎ͬ̿͐͗̈̓͞e̛̻̜̭̥͖͉̼͉̱̰̪̫̥̻͗ͧ̿̽ͨͬ̑͢c̷̡̘̞͉͍͕̫͚̼̻̰͕̹̼͍̯̻̯̬̓ͣ̅͟͞t̢̳̩̣̲̺̜͕͎͈̣̠̲ͬ̓̿ͣ̆̓̔ͤ̈ͧͪ̔͗ͭͫ̔̈́̐͟ ̸̶̡̯̮̝̜͓͇͕͈̰̦͐͆̑̎̿͂̐͛̆͡ͅo̓̽̾̋ͥ̇ͤ̃̆̽̂̋҉̴̶̘͈̜̹͕̘͉̘̗̲̗̖͖̯̙̳͈͡f̴̧̹̻̠̮̣ͫ͌̐̇̈̾̉ͥͅ ͆̏̔̑̑̉ͪͯ̓͏̴̶̨͚͍͚̖̯Z̢̲̦̩̭͔̘̰͇̥͉͉͇͇͉̦̄̔ͨ̂̌ͪ̌̂͞͡e̡̺̭̘͎̤̗̿͋̿̅ͤͮ̑͌ͪͣ̇̊ͧ̈́ͯ͊ͪ͝n̢̗͕͈̥̜̼͕̏̇ͯ͒̍ͪ̃ͯͮ̇̔̽́͡͡,̵̦͍̤̫͕̠̻̖̝̝̯̻̞ͤ͂͗̓̍̆ͫ͊ͭ͑ͣͧͣ͌ͅ ̧̢̡͕̬͔͍̖͎̞͖̯̻͍̭̺̹̗̣̺̭̇ͣ̉̔ͯ̽͘wͦͯ͒̀̊͑ͩ͑̉͆̍̉̋͌̔̕͏̷̶̠̭͍̱͚̦̥̻̟̝͔͖̼͎͙̹͎h̢̗̺͔̞̪̰ͧ̈́ͩ̓̈̈̃͌ͧͫ͊̽̄̿ͮ̕͠ī̵̢̘̟͔̘͈̺̝̲̰̲̼͉̙̯͎̿ͯ̍̎̄ͭͦͪ̅ͩ͊̓͐̚͜͠ç̨̛̹̲̙͇̘̰͔̪̮̔̎̉̊ͨ̋̋̔ͮ͡h̨͕̞̤͓͓̹͙̩̹̩̬͔̱̘̹̬̟̺̲̑̉ͮ̇̊ͦ͊͐͒̑͢͡ ̮̯̺̫̭̭͍͔͙̪̗͎̌̐̈͊̊̇̾ͨ̆͢ͅͅḑ̷̖̙͉̖̼̭̻̣ͣ̀͐ͪͤͥ͂̓ͪ͑ͧͯ̆̂̒̿ͪͧe̝̺̗̯̤͖̬̼ͣ͑̇̑̑a̴̧͕͈͉̗̎̎̃ͪ̉̀͌ͨ̌̍̄ͬͩ̍ͫ͞ļ̸̷̖̦̗̥̘̪̗̮̹̗̯͓̭̦̗̣̽ͩ̉ͨ̀ͩ̌͂ͮͫ́͛̍͒̚͜s̛̬͎̼̗̭̝̼͈͓̀̽ͬ͐̑̐̒ͩͪͮͣͬ̋ ̧̛͓̻̠͍̫̹̗̱̳̩͇̳̣͓̳͚̬͕̭ͯͬ̔̈͐̒́͛ͤ̔ͣ̒̌͟͠i̶̐̅̋̅̚͏̺̻̣͇͙̫͍̻͇̰̪͇ͅñ̩͎̳͕̮̰̼ͩ̂ͫ̐̒̕͡͠ ̷̼͇̻̬̲̙̜͎̭̪̫̻͔ͭ̈̈́ͭͦ̈̄ͦ̒͊ͬͣ̍̚͝͝ͅĥ̸̨̹̻̹͍͇̥̬̯̗̐̉͛ͯ̃͊ͩ̃a̶͂͗͒̑͐̔͑̂̂̐ͤͪͫ҉̵̮̤̹̖͓̮̱͓̳̘̭̮̳̳͔͘ͅͅr̸̶̡̰͈̟̜͙̠͉̰̞̣͇̹̤̦̹̯̯̣ͭ̏ͩͪ̊ͩ̌͂̏͝ͅm̢̡͎̳̮̝̥̪̪̜͎͈̓̎̊̊̍͑̆̔̑̈́̊̄ͯͧ̓̉̚̕ơ͕̲̮͉̰̞̩͍̊͆̽ͬͅn̴͖̪͚̤̹̘̞̺͖͎̻͑̓̇ͤ͑̀̐̓ͣ̀ͤ̍̓ͬ́̑͋͡ͅͅỳ̴̙͉͙͇̜̜͙̩͔̩͈͍̮̖̪̅̀̽̂͒͑̒̏ͩ̒̇̾͞ ̶̫̬̫̼̳̙͚͎ͦ̓̽̽́ͧͦͨͅaͧ͂͊ͣ̑̊̃̏̽͗̓͑̋̀̆̚҉̸̛̫̬̳̩͇͍̙̙n̻̙̲͈̪̻̭͚̟͙̝̤̣̙̎͛̌͟d̢̈̍̓͆̎̾͆̉̍̇̏̽͆҉̶̛͎͉͔̠̗̠͕̞̟͇̟͙̱̠ͅ ̸̢͕̻̦̗̣̰̬̜̱̓̋ͧͣ̆ͤ̍̋͊̑ͪ̊͐͊́̉̚ḅ̸̶̡̞̣̙̦̹̦͇̼̞̣̙͈̩̯͂ͤ̑ͩ̏͗̓ͤ͛ͤ͛ͣ̐̒à̶̰̖̦̙͑ͫͪ̽̐ͥ̾̎͢ͅl̷̬̥͓̬̜̤̯̦͙̮̞̳̲͓̃̍ͯͩ̒͂͡͠a̧͋ͧ̊̈́̾͒ͤͩ͜͟҉̵̗͈͎̤̪͎̫͕͕̪̖̘̣̻͎̣ń͔̥͔̟̤̝̹̗̯͎̲͖̩̟̫̯͕̣̘̍̎̂̓̉̓̏̑͐̐ͫ̎c̨̨̮̥͇̦̫̰̠̩͓̎̑͋͐ͭͤ̂ͧͦ̃̿̋̽̋ͬͣ͌̓̕̕ͅę̴̬͔̘͓̫̞̪͍̙̟̱̤̺̝͖̩̞ͤͪ̉ͪ̾̐͊̿̎̌ͣ̄ͧ̄̍̒̓̀͆!̸̢̛̘̣͖̘̪͕͚̬̮̼̦̪̤̖͔̣̼̐̿ͬ̃͆ͭ̄ͨͯ̀̑̚͠
  * T̉̆ͤ̎ͣ͆̇̚҉̖̼̬͓̖͓͖̫̬̞hͮͮͫͪͪ̇̈҉̧̨̛͕̗̭̝̖̦͚̗̯̗̻̻̹̻ȩ̵̷̘͉͓̺̂ͨͦ̄̉̌͛̏̌̓͟ ̊̇̎̓̃ͬ̽ͦͥ̂̉͋̅ͦ́̚҉͏̖͕̻͚̳̺̫̦̦̖͚̹A͔͇̝͙̟̤͕͎͔̣̣̣̜͆͆̎̀̽ͣͩͦͥ̿ͧͩ͗ͯ̎̈͆͞͝ͅs̨̙̠͖͓̩͓̘͚̦͍̭̭͈͔͍̜̑͋̏͆̈́ͣ͐ͤ̿̋̆̽͗̚͝ͅp̪̣͇͓̯̄ͣͬ̒͊͐̐ͯ̃͊̀͟é̋̓ͫ́͐ͭ̏ͧ͐ͬ̑̓̆ͬͩ̐̚͏̡̨̜̫̩̺͈͇̜̪͚̩̟͍͞͞c̏̊̊ͧ͐͂̓͛̄̚҉͏҉̝̙̞̖̗̤͢͡t̡̺̲̰͖̙ͦ̾͋̍̔͗̾̚̕̕͠ ̢̧͔̳̩͔͇̦̝͈̪͉̜̠̣̗ͩͮ̆̏̉ͥ̄ͭ̔͌̓̈́͊͜ơ̧̻̹͈ͫ͊̇͒ͣ̌̓̆̇͗͊̅̄̐̒͛͒̌͞f͇͕̪̼̼͈̻̔̔̈́ͦ͑ͤͫ͆͊̽͛͊̏̄ͧͫͭ̐͟͝ ̴ͭͮ͌̒̓ͥ͗̆̎ͯ̔̽͑͒̒͒̈́̿ͮ̕͟͏͙̲̞̪̥̞͎D̡̺̝̺̙̟͚͖̫̪ͭ̉ͨ͒̍͞ë̵̛̦̣̰͉̲͖̘̫̣̘̭́̓͗̈͒͌͘͢s̴̡ͮ̈̿̈́́ͬ̏͌ͯ͛̉ͣͪ͘҉͓͕͎͓͎̲̻ͅơ̶͓̪͔͙͖̺̲̠̹͉̙͎͕̲̗̗̬̦̿ͯ̇̑ḷ̸̬̰̩̲̖͔͙͍͊ͪ͆ͩ͞a̲̰̦̟̪̝̝̬̫̤ͥ̅͊͛ͮ̒ͣ̽̒̽̓ͯ̈ͪͫͤ̇̚͞t̶̳̪͍͇̙̑̑̈̿̋̈́͋ͭͮ̚̚ï̴̒́́ͯ̉̂͏̤̮͖̹̥̻̮̦͇̗̖̙͉̭ͅǫ̨̔ͩ̅̒҉̳̟̭̙͚̺̠̱̞̪͇͙̖̖n̴̶̡̅ͣ͛ͤ̑̊ͫ̓̐ͥ̆͗ͬ͑̊ͣ̋̀͝͏͍̦͇͖̬̣̞̗,̴̡̞͓̪̠̣̣̺͈̦̳̪̟̞̖̻̘̹̒̾̓̓͜͞ͅ ͤ̾͊̐̿ͭͫͭ̑̔͋͋͒͋ͣ͑̌͠҉̵̡͔̥̭̘̮̠w̵̧̨͈͖͔̜̤͇̝͇̲͉̲͇̣͈̘̪̪͐͂͗̓̉̃͐̅̓̽͒͑́ͩ̄͗͐͘͝h̤̮̺̭͉̺̦̪͈̫͕̣̥̹͉̰͍̃͌͛ͭ̍̍̌͒ͤ͜͞ͅỉ̸̴̡̡̅̀͊̌̀͛̿͐̓̈̒͌͆̚͏̻̯̙̼͉̗̜c̳͙͉͇̭̰̣̭̠͔͓̝͈̹ͦ̑ͫ͗̔̂̂ͯ̾ͧͯͤ̚͟h̨̦̻̱̞̭̜̥̻̯̙̭͇͈̯̙̹̥̖̰ͯ̀ͩ́̊̑̈ͦͥ͗̇̆͂̏ͯ̆̇ͤ̕͜ ̢̩̳̼͈̪͗͐̇̑͆̒̑̏ͫͧͧ̾͆̆̋ͫ͝d͗͒̔ͩͯͫ͝͏̴̡̼̭̦͈̻̠ḛ̛͕̟̟̬̖̻̾͌̏̍ͮ͛ͮ̃ͣ̆ͥ̑̉͐a̶̧̠̗̥̻̲͕͍̼͍̱̾ͫ̽̿̚͟l̷̤̬̩̖̗̬͍̻͖͒ͣ̂ͬͣͬ͐͌ͨͯ͜ͅs̤̥̳̝̬̬̪̦̻̼̣͂ͩ̾̈̾̒̆̒̾̈́ͤ͋ͭ͋̓̌͌ͥ͊̕ ̸̷̧̗͔̞͓̺̹̖̲̟͔ͥ͐ͬͩ̔̊ͤ̂͐̓̏̀̉̃ͧ̑͛ͣ̚̕w͚̲̼̼͓͉͕̖̭̝̤̜̻̥̖̄ͪ̓̐̓͋͠͝i̼̺̲͇͇̺͍̼͓ͧͯͧ̎ͦͮͫ̽̾̅ͣ̋̐̄͝͠t̸̜̭̝̱͙̥̬͉̿ͥͮ͝ͅh̵̴̦̟͙̱͕̩̬͇̩̘͎͐͑̄̕ ̧̲͔͈̥̦͙͍̗̮̖͕͍̗̲̪̲͓͔ͮ̉̍ͦ̽̐l̶̷̮̱̬̲̟͉͉̜̻͇̋̆̇̓̾͑ͧ͒ͩ̈́͒̊ͪ͊͛ͮ͑ͪ̚͘ͅȯ̢̢̗̳̱͙̣̥̺͇̻̜̾͛͂͘͝s̷̴͈͍̮̗̮̫̖̓ͮ͂̓̑̆ͫ͊̓̊́̋̌͊ͬ͜͠s̸̷̘̭̝͔ͨͭ̊̽̓͋ͤͦͥ̈̈́͆͛̌͛̌̽̏͟͝ ̹͖̱͓̥̮͙̮̳͈̝̩̘̜͔̪̞̈́̑̾̄̈ͩ͌͑̀̿̆̎́̋̚͘̕͘͟a̸͕͕̹̞̯̰͚̺͚̞̙̩̰̼̫͍͖͚̦̋̌ͤ̒̀̂̉ͪͦ̈́ͯ̍̚͞n̛̤̰̖͇̹͉̱̬͖̬̓̑͐̋͛͛ͮ͋͑̒ͪ̄ͯ̈͆̚ͅḋ̘̱͔͖̼̘͔̫̙̠̲͚̼͕̟̿͋ͣ͘͢͡ͅ ̵̛̾ͭͦ̃̒͌̿ͨ̔̑̇҉̷͇̰̬̳̫̝̤͖̱ḛ̸̶̻̞̤̰̤̖̩̱̱̱̝̻͍͎͇̞̉̽ͤ͐̈ͧ̌ͦ̅͛ͩ͠m̨͎͚͖̙̣͖͍̩̟̟̞̯ͭ͊ͩ̊ͩ̒͑ͨ̒̾̕͝͝p̙̥̻̻̠̹̭̖̋͐̔̏͆̀̆̔̅͗ͩ̑̌̚͜͝ẗ̨̢́͆̎̊҉͖̗͚̻̮̮̮͎̠̱̦̱̦̙͇̻͖͈̙i̧̔̂̃̍͆ͨ̐҉҉̺̠̙̻̙̠̠̤͚͇̪͓̖̰͚ͅn̨̡̳̟͕̙̭̜̠̪͔̻̱̥̝ͧ͊͒̎ͭ͢͝͠e͒̓̎̏ͧͣ̂ͧͪ҉̴̡͓͔͓̗̻̩̻̜̭̤̙̪s̯͓̬͓̭̙͍̙̲̜̞̭̰̺̭̳̊̉ͯ͗͒̈̋͘͞s̰̙͎͈̗͛̿̚͜͝!̵͚͔͇̞̪͓͐̏̏ͬͪ͗͂͋ͪ̎ͭ͑͗ͬͫ̐ͭ̄ͨͅ



 

Crap. I think it got corrupted.

Hold on, let me check the timestamp... it's 10:35 at 06/25 right now...

> (Future) Nefer007 added chapter Sburb 4.3i 554 hours from now.

Okay, that date's suspicious.


	7. Verson who-even-cares-anymore, point three-one-four.

It's been a while, hasn't it. We've pushed Skaia as far as it will budge. 

We've managed to get corruption as a biome-by-biome thing, and... otherwise scale stats to stuff.

On the other hand, the game is... reverting. What you players are likely seeing is the SBURB as it once was - a horrible vomit of ~DEATH, DIS*, and ^CAKE that physically culled universes and sent unknown legions of people to their grave.

We think that the cause of the matter is that Skaia has physically gone missing from the Furthest Ring. But as we... hang on a moment, I have to answer this call.

...What? Did... holy carp, someone just re-coded the game from scratch. Never mind that doom and gloom earlier.


End file.
